Los dos Dragones
by Naytzelina
Summary: Dos dragones, una princesa y una escritora se ven envueltos en las tramas de un concilio que no sabe lo que quiere, pero que eso no les impide tomar decisiones a la ligera... Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson, deben aprender a sobrellevar lo que ella les va causando sabiendo que ella es la que maneja sus vidas y ellos no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada, bienvenido lector y/o lectora a esta nueva historia, historia que aún no tiene un final, pero que espero podamos encontrárselo juntos._

_Sin más por el momento, les dejo una pequeña introducción y el primer capítulo que espero disfruten mucho. Sin más preámbulos... ¡Comenzamos!_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecientes a la saga de Harry Potter son de JK Rowling... los demás (y hay varios) son de mi propia cabecita loca.**_

_Ah olvidé advertirles!... está algo enredada, así que deben prestar mucha atención (lo enredado es una de las razones por las que aún no está terminada xD). De todos modos, si surge alguna duda, propuesta o premonición pueden compartirla conmigo en los Revs =D._

* * *

Brújula se topa con su deseo más profundo hecho realidad cuando conoce a BrujaMaestra... Pero ese sueño se ha vuelto más complicado de lo que ella creyó que sería cuando se le dio una misión.

Dos dragones, una princesa y una escritora se ven envueltos en las tramas de un concilio que no sabe lo que quiere, pero que eso no les impide tomar decisiones a la ligera. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson, deben aprender a sobrellevar lo que ella les va causando sabiendo que ella es la que maneja sus vidas y ellos no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.

Esta es la historia de la gente que sueña con una segunda oportunidad. Y espero que la disfruten y me acompañen hasta el final.

* * *

"_**Los Dos Dragones"**_

_**CAPITULO I **__** "La Decisión del Concilio"**_

Al principio de las eras, se habló de la llegada del gran Dragón Negro, una criatura cruel y despiadada, que juraría venganza sobre todo aquel que no le obedeciera, que destruiría a culpables e inocentes, que no tendría a nadie que lo detuviere, una criatura indestructible.

- Pero nada es indestructible –Había dicho alguien en el consejo de la creación. Un hombre de aspecto antiguo, cabellos y barba blancos y ojos castaños ambarinos, una figura que no inspiraba más que respeto a todo aquel que le veía.  
- No seas tonto Alator, -fue interrumpido por una voz joven y profunda- el será indestructible, y todo el mundo caerá ante el. –un hombre de apariencia joven y valerosa, con orejas puntiagudas y cabellos tan negros como la noche que contrastaban con sus azules y penetrantes ojos, era el causante de la interrupción al sabio.  
- ¡Me niego a eso! -Alator se levantó de golpe al escuchar al joven, golpeando con las palmas de sus viejas manos la mesa con sorprendente fuerza, esparció una mirada seria por todos y cada uno de los miembros que estaban sentados en la mesa- y si se planea hacer a este ser indestructible, dimitiré en este momento.

En al mesa, estaban sentados los seres más sabios y viejos del universo, cada uno había llegado ahí de distintas formas y en los ojos de todos se podían descifrar la sabiduría que solo es adquirida por la existencia de muchas vidas, y la experiencia de todas ellas.

Se miraron preocupados, Alator era uno de los sabios mas importantes y antiguos en el concilio, nadie nunca se le había enfrentado, y eso solo significaba algo, el fin del concilio estaba cerca.

- Si deseas irte Alator, estás en tu derecho –La jefa del concilio, cuya voz era suave pero al mismo tiempo determinante habló sin levantarse de su sitio, limitándose a entrecruzar sus dedos frente a ella en actitud pensativa- pero no te vayas antes de escuchar esto: El Dragón Negro tendrá un feroz contrincante un caballero de plateada armadura, amante de la tierra y la inocencia, que protegerá a los habitantes del mundo, pero, si el caballero fallase en su misión, el Dragón será amo y señor del mundo, y ni si quiera tu: Alator; podrás impedirlo.

Alator lo meditó un par de segundos, y de acuerdo con la mujer se inclinó respetuosamente, y volvió a tomar asiento tranquilamente, sus manos se juntaron apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y él apoyó la barbilla en ellas, ahora debía de encontrar la forma de que el Caballero plateado venciera al Dragón antes de que este se volviera completamente indestructible.

Pasaron muchos años, miles y miles de años en los que el consejo se disolvió parcialmente, y los sabios vivían esparcidos por los mundos. Alator, era llamado Maestro por todo aquel humano que lo conocía en la tierra, se sabía que era más viejo que cualquiera, más fuerte que muchos, y más sabio que todos.

Había tomado la decisión de encontrar al caballero, así que se había dedicado a entrenar a todo aquel al que le veía oportunidad de llevar ese título; pero luego de tanto tiempo de convivir con los humanos, comenzó a dejarse llevar por las apariencias, dejando de lado su propio instinto, cosa que por desgracia sucedió en el momento menos indicado.

Pues se dice que hubo alguien…

Un muchacho de cabellos plateados como la luna, inteligente y valeroso, con principios que seguía al pie de la letra, con honor, que respetaba a todos y procuraba al necesitado; el joven en plena flor de la vida, y que además estaba enamorado; amaba sobre todas las cosas a una hermosa doncella, hija del rey del castillo en que este muchacho servía de escudero.

La princesa se había interesado en el, un muchacho fuerte y apuesto, con ojos negros cual ébano que siempre parecían estar meditabundos, ella solicitó a su padre que aquel extraordinario muchacho el enseñase a montar, el rey tras suplicas de su hija y a las que pronto se unió su esposa, había accedido aunque no de muy buen talante, así que la princesa y el muchacho se conocieron poco a poco, hasta quedar completamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Él solía caminar por las tierras salvajes del castillo pensando en su amada, y fue en una de estas caminatas que había conocido al Maestro, Alator no había confiado en el muchacho, su cabello era demasiado extraño y sus ojos demasiado tristes; y esto hizo que lo alejara de él, perdiendo una oportunidad única de ayudar al presente y al futuro de la humanidad.

Todo esto era observado por la jefa del Concilio, quien movía la cabeza a los lados tristemente, Alator se había mezclado demasiado entre los humanos, adquiriendo varios de sus defectos, como la desconfianza y el miedo lo desconocido, la jefa del concilio decidió que era el momento de que el Dragón Negro apareciera.

- Elrick –llamo por lo bajo, un hombre joven, el mismo que había enfrentado a Alator hace tantas eras, se presentó de inmediato ante la líder.  
- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –preguntó el poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, e inclinando la cabeza en señal de obediencia, pero sin bajar la mirada.  
- Alator ha perdido la clarividencia de los sabios –su voz preocupada era acompañada de una mueca de tristeza- es hora de que El Dragón sea liberado.  
- ¿Tan pronto? –Elrick alzo el rostro sorprendido- con todo respeto, pero el elegido, ni siquiera ha sido identificado.  
- Pero lo será, cumple mis ordenes Elrick, y reúne al concilio, Alator debe alejarse de los humanos lo antes posible. –Su voz había cambiado, ahora era una orden ya no sonaba triste, mas bien fuerte y decidida.  
- Como usted diga. –accedió el levantándose del suelo.

Y desapareció dejando un rastro de humo, la líder observo por la ventana, sería el último día antes del fin del mundo… o eso creyó.

Mientras tanto, Elrick que ya se encontraba en lo más profundo de un volcán miraba a su creación, el Dragón Negro observaba a su creador con furia contenida, y a la vez reverencia.

- ¡Thora! –exclamó Elrick alzando los brazos ante la criatura- ¡tu hora ha llegado, ve y destruye todo a tu paso, no dejes a nadie con vida!

El Dragón contestó con un fuerte rugido, y con un despliegue de sus poderosas alas, destruyó su prisión, y salió rumbo al mundo, donde causaría destrucción y dolor mientras Elrick suspiraba resignado, y deseando no haber dado la idea de la creación de un ser indestructible.

Pero Alator lo había predicho, nada, ni nadie era indestructible, y el Dragón al llegar al reino en el que la princesa habitaba y al ver a tan maravillosa criatura se avergonzó de si mismo, y se ocultó en una cueva por todo un año, alimentándose de viajeros y animales; el Dragón Negro había encontrado a una criatura que representaba lo opuesto a él, una criatura hermosa, eh inocente, la cual nunca había sido mancillada con el dolor o el sufrimiento, el Dragón no soportaba saber de la existencia de alguien así, y se sentía dueño de ella, por lo que una noche llegó con la neblina, y la secuestró destruyendo la aldea y el castillo, y matando a todos aquellos que trababan de detenerlo.

Por fortuna, o destino, el joven enamorado de la princesa, no se encontraba en el reino cuando esto sucedió, y al volver y ver lo que había sucedido, juro venganza en contra del raptor de su amada.

Así emprendió su búsqueda del Dragón, con la esperanza de que la princesa estuviera viva, y que el Dragón no la hubiese dañado, sufrió mucho, como todos los héroes de la historia, pero sus esfuerzos valieron la pena, cuando por fin encontró al Dragón.

La bestia, oculta en una cueva, tenía a la princesa en una jaula a cientos de metros del piso donde ella vivía desde hacia algún tiempo, bajo la jaula, había un enorme tesoro, cosas que el Dragón había conseguido de sus victimas y sus robos, pues como todos saben, los Dragones aman los tesoros.

El joven llegó una mañana, muy temprano, y trató de colarse en la cueva, pero el Dragón lo sorprendió, y lo atrapo.

- Eres un humano muy tonto –Se había mofado Thora al descubrirle.  
- O muy valiente –dijo el joven, y sacando su espada enfrentó al Dragón.  
- Tú no puedes hacerme nada muchacho –la poderosa voz del Dragón le causo escalofríos al escudero- nadie puede, soy invencible.  
- No importa lo que seas, no debiste haber raptado a la princesa. –y apretando con fuerza su espada, se lanzo contra la infernal bestia.

Comenzando así una encarnizada lucha entre ambos, más adelante se narraría que dicha lucha había durado días, algunos dirían semanas, otros, más lejos de la realidad dirían meses, pero la realidad era que apenas había durado un par de minutos, pues Thora era grande, fuerte y maligno, mientras que el escudero simplemente estaba enamorado.

Así que la criatura le venció al atraparlo bajo su poderosa garra, presionando lentamente y con extremo cuidado de no asesinarle de golpe, Thora quería que sufriese, así que le destruiría poco a poco sus huesos y órganos que cedían bajo la presión y el peso de la inmensa bestia.

La princesa había visto al muchacho, el único que se había atrevido a ir a rescatarla, y se sintió conmovida y agradecida hacia él. Buscó entre todos los tesoros que el dragón le había ofrecido a cambio de su amor, encontrando una afilada espada con un par de serpientes enredadas como mango y esmeraldas en lugar de ojos, y al ver que su rescatador estaba a punto de morir, se arrojó desde su prisión con la afilada punta de la espada hacia abajo sin importarle nada más, que salvar a aquel que había amado, la punta se clavo justo en la unión del cuello con el cuerpo del Dragón, haciendo que este bramara de dolor por primera y ultima vez en su vida.

Ella soltó la espada con una triste sonrisa por haber herido a su captor, su cuerpo casi sin vida, destruido por la caída, rodó por el dorso de la bestia, y quedo ahí, tendida con los ojos casi vacíos clavados en el techo de su prisión. Mientras, el escudero, aprovechando la distracción del Dragón, clavole su espada en su hocico, provocando así la muerte del Dragón Thora.

Él soportando el dolor de su cuerpo lastimado, se acercó a la princesa, quien yacía en el suelo a un lado del cuerpo ahora sin vida del Dragón.

Su rostro, que él había conocido blanco y hermoso, ahora tenia marcas de sufrimiento, que él habría dado lo que fuera por evitarle, su cabello estaba esparcido por el suelo de piedra, sus labios color rosa pálido, en ese instante estaban bañados en sangre, sangre que parecía emanar sin control de su boca manchando así su blanca barbilla y sus perlados dientes, con los que le había regalado tantas dulces sonrisas, sonrisa que volvió a obsequiarle apenas lo distinguió acercarse.

- Me alegra que hayas venido –su voz cansada penas era un murmullo triste, como el murmullo del riachuelo que esta a punto de secarse ante el fin del verano y las temporadas de lluvia.  
- Lamento no haber llegado antes –el dolor se reflejaba en cada silaba que salía por sus labios, y por primera vez en su vida, él lloró.  
- No llores caballero, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar… -lagrimas cristalinas salieron de sus ojos al pronunciar aquellas palabras, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que así seria.  
- En otra vida te veré princesa, y espero que en ella podamos estar juntos. –Se acercó al rostro de ella, le dolía hablar, seguramente la presión habría terminado con todos sus órganos y en ese momento estaban agonizando, apunto de para de funcionar para siempre.

Y con un último esfuerzo, ella apretó su mano en señal de agradecimiento, y soltó su ultimo aliento, el joven, hecho pedazos, beso los labios de la doncella, derramando lagrimas de dolor sobre su angelical rostro; ya no le importaba estar muriendo, ya no le importaba nada, así que se perdió en ese beso, el primero y el último para los dos jóvenes enamorados…

El concilio, reunido luego de varios siglos, observaba al joven morir junto a su amada y a su peor enemigo, Elrick lamentaba que las cosas hubieran sucedido así, mientras que Alator se sentía miserable por no haber podido cumplir con su misión, los dos miembros mas involucrados cruzaron una mirada sombría, en los dos rondaba la misma pregunta ¿Ahora que sucedería?

- Ellos reencarnaran –la suave voz de la jefa del concilio les interrumpió adivinando el pensamiento de ambos- los tres lo harán.  
- Pido que se me permita volver a la tierra a ayudar al caballero –el pelinegro se levanto.  
- Nadie ira a la tierra, ya han sucedido suficientes desgracias para aumentarlas, esta vez, seremos simples espectadores. –volvió su estricta mirada al joven.  
- Pero si alguno hace algo mal… -comenzó Alator.  
- Son el uno para el otro, nosotros lo decidimos así hace miles de años, entonces, por mucho que se equivoquen terminaran juntos. –replico ella.  
- Solo espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir –susurro por lo bajo Elrick mientras se volvía a sentar sin dejar de observar los cuerpos inmóviles a los que ellos habían causado la muerte.

Pero al terminar esa reunión, los dos consejeros se habían quedado un par de minutos con la jefa, y se sorprendieron de ver el espíritu de un dragón plateado emergiendo del cuerpo sin vida del joven escudero, el Dragón de un Plata transparente, tomo el alma de la doncella, y desplegando sus alas despegó perdiéndose en el cielo.

Los dos consejeros palidecieron, dándose cuenta que habían desatado algo más grande que cualquier otra cosa, la jefa del concilio les pidió que se retiraran, ella debía meditar en lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción de lo que nos espera =D..._

_Cualquier parecido con la realidad será mera coincidencia (en serio! xD)_

_Se aceptan comentarios, críticas constructivas, porras, chocolates y dinero, para más información, comunicarse conmigo por este medio xD... No, en serio, dejen Revs xD_

_Y para las que se lo preguntan... aún no me regresan mi computadora T_T, pero luego de un mes no pude dejarles más tiempo sin nada, espero puedan perdonarme. A partir del siguiente capítulo, reiniciamos con los datos ñoños que no sirven para nada xD._


	2. Chapter 2

_Por fin xd._

_Lamento mucho el retraso, mi computadora ya no fue posible recuperarla, así que he tenido que rehacer lo que ya tenía corregido, y bueno, la verdad es que apenas llevo unos días con mi nueva computadora (rosa... tardaré en superarlo xD) y estuve metiendole todas las actualizaciones, programas, antivirus, etc, etc, etc. Pero el punto es que ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes y volveremos a retomar un ritmo más o menos constante en las publicaciones ¿de acuerdo?_

_Así que sin más, les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste =D_

_**Discalimer: Personajes principales de JK, lo demás es mío... y miren que si que hay de más xD**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO II **__** "Lo Ordinario se Vuelve Extraordinario"**_

Unos ojos grises estaban clavados en el techo de su habitación, a su lado, en la almohada se desparramaba una hermosa cabellera negra, Draco Malfoy observo por unos minutos a la chica, era hermosa, sonrió al saberse afortunado de tener tan grata compañía, así que se levantó lenta y cuidadosamente para que su compañera pudiera seguir descansando.

La brisa de la madrugada recorrió el cuerpo semidesnudo del chico de 17 años, que se había acercado al balcón y en ese momento observaba el firmamento. El rubio no había podido dormir en toda la noche, había algo que le inquietaba, tal vez seria por culpa de la sortija que Pansy le había obsequiado la noche anterior, o el que se fuera a cumplir un mes del asesinato de sus padres, no lo sabía, simplemente no había podido dormir en toda la noche mientras que Pansy había caído rendida como la princesa que era.

Se asomó a su propia habitación, la chica seguía hundida profundamente en sus sueños, sonriendo entre las almohadas, pensando en algún mundo maravilloso al que el no pertenecía, soñando con aquel al que ella entregaría su corazón, si, esa era Pansy Parkinson, una chica soñadora obligada a estar con quien no amaba por culpa de sus padres, pero eso se había terminado, desde hacía un mes ninguno de los dos tenia que hacer nada de lo que sus padres les habían mandado hacer, de un mes para entonces, ellos se habían quedado huérfanos, y disfrutaban su recién adquirida libertad si bien con algo de tristeza tratando de ver lo mas positivo del asunto.

Draco vio a su mejor amiga moverse, y se pregunto ¿Por qué nunca se habría enamorado de ella? Una chica muy guapa, encantadora, excelente amiga, muy buena en la cama, que lo conocía de pies a cabeza, mas lista de lo que todos pensaban… he independiente, lo que todo chico quería como mujer… y sin embargo, él no la amaba como la debería de amar, sí, era cierto, que é la quería mucho, se podía decir que estaba fascinado por ella, pero solo eso, ella era su mejor amiga y siempre lo había sido, aunque hubieran tenido que fingir todo lo contrario.

- ¿Draco…? –la suave voz de Pansy interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio- ¿Dónde estás Draco?  
- Afuera –exclamó volviendo a clavar su vista en el firmamento- ven acá, esta a punto de amanecer.  
- La chica salió de la cama, su hermoso camisón le caí hasta los tobillos, tomo el edredón de la cama y envolviéndose con él camino hacia su mejor amigo.

Draco Malfoy era un chico especial para ella, era alguien único y completamente distinto a lo que todos creían, Pansy siempre agradeció que se pareciera más a su madre que a su padre, si no, no hubiera podido convivir tanto con él, sí, era cierto que era un engreído y un orgulloso, pero a ella no le molestaba, incluso le divertía toda la sarta de tonterías que el a veces llegaba a decir.

Lo observó unos minutos antes de meterse entre sus brazos apoyados en el barandal, se veía triste, y muy pensativo, ella estaba preocupada, desde que le había dado esa sortija Draco había estado muy callado y serio, muy distinto a lo que el era siempre, el chico le sonrió, y la abrazo por la espalda mientras veían el amanecer.

El cielo se fue aclarando poco a poco, una serie de tonos rojos, rosas y morados se reflejaba en las nubes, y poco a poco, el sol salía detrás de unas montañas, como se estuviese levantando de la cama estirando los brazos y bostezando ante el inicio del nuevo día; la escena duro alrededor de unos 15 minutos, minutos en los que los dos amigos habían estado callados, disfrutando de tan hermoso espectáculo, concentrándose solo en él, olvidándose del mundo.

Mientras que en otro sitio a bastante distancia de la mansión Malfoy, un chico de cabellos negros daba vueltas de manera casi histérica en la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo, no había podido dormir desde hacia ya tres infernales noches, desde que la había visto a ella.

Sí, él nunca se había fijado en ella, un chica como cualquier otra, que siempre había sido su acompañante en todo tipo de aventuras, que era lista, y con un enorme corazón, y ahora, para rematar todo, era la primera vez que la veía como chica, y no como amiga.

Se pasó sus manos por el cabello de manera desesperada, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, se veía tan hermosa con esa túnica Rojo sangre, con el cabello completamente suelto enmarcando su tostada piel, hablando y sonriendo con todos los Weasley… El chico estaba por volverse loco, incluso se había enojado con su mejor amigo, por haberla sacado a bailar antes que él. Se repetía que era un idiota, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ¡Claro que No!, después de todo, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo sin que cruzaran una mirada, y luego topársela en la boda de Fleur y Bill tan despampanante… en definitiva, Harry Potter se había vuelto loco.

Se asomó por la diminuta ventana, estaba amaneciendo, pero ¡¿A él que demonios le importaba?! Todo había sido por culpa de ella, ahora se avergonzaría cada que la viera, no podría bromear con ella como antes, ahora no podría volver a ser el mismo de siempre a su lado.

Y todo había empeorado la noche siguiente a la boda, el chico había ideado un sistema de alarmas para cuando comenzara con una pesadilla, estaba harto de que la gente lo escuchara gritar y llorar en sueños, así que se las había ingeniado para que un libro le cayera en las piernas cada que uno de esos sueños aparecía en su mente, pero esa noche no había funcionado.

Soñar con Voldemort, era malo, pero ese día había soñado con un enorme Dragón Negro, un Dragón que lo observaba desde la oscuridad con sus ambarinos ojos inyectados de sangre, pero de pronto ya no estaba, y en la oscuridad, a sus pies había una chica, ella, había aparecido vestida completamente de Blanco, recostada en el suelo parecía muerta, el se había inclinado a ver como estaba, a revisar su pulso, suplicando que no hubiese muerto, que solo estuviese desmayada, pero había sentido el filo de una espada en su cuello, y obligado por ella se había levantado despacio para observar al que lo amenazaba.

Harry no recordaba quien era, ni si quiera como estaba vestido, solo recordaba que había sentido el ímpetu de atacarle y enfrentársele en una encarnizada lucha hasta que uno de los dos dejara de respirar. Y como si eso no fuera poco, al despertarse sudando y jadeando, vio a una figura sentada a los pies de su cama, observándolo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Le había preguntado el chico confundido tomándose la cabeza con fuerza y poniéndose los lentes en su sitio con la otra mano.  
- Una amiga –había dicho la mujer.

El Pelinegro nunca había visto a alguien como ella, era delicada en todo, sus enormes ojos azules resaltaban con su cabello negro y lacio, tenía en su cabeza una especie de tiara de oro y plata, con pequeños hilos que caían de ella cubriendo su largo cabello que le llegaba a la cintura, estaba ataviada con una hermosa toga azul turquesa, y una capa completamente negra con flores bordadas en oro y plata en las faldas de esta, así mismo, la capucha se veía blanca por dentro, no un blanco cualquiera, si no que un blanco completamente puro, el blanco mas brillante y hermosos que el chico había contemplado, y por un minuto se imagino a ella ataviada con tan hermosa vestidura.

- ¿Qué quieres? –había preguntado el adolescente luego de haber contemplado a tan extraña persona.  
- Darte esto caballero.

El chico se aturdió ¿Caballero? ¿Ella lo había nombrado caballero? Eso era aún más extraño que su sueño, no tan aterrador, pero si extraño, la miró sacar algo de entre sus ropas, una pequeña sortija con una piedra en ella, un piedra transparente, sin color, y de forma completamente redonda, Harry la miro extrañado analizando por que le darían semejante y absurdo regalo.

Siempre llevadla con tigo caballero, y ella te guiará. –Dejó la sortija en la mano del chico suavemente mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Y luego había desaparecido como si nada, el chico no se había quitado la sortija, estaba confundido por ella, y no sabia que hacer. El amanecer había llegado a su fin, los colores se habían extinto, pero no le importaba, solo deseaba volver a verla, aunque para eso aún le quedaban tres semanas de infinita espera.

Se dejo caer en la cama molesto y frustrado, apretando la sortija con su puño, tal vez, solo tal vez, la sortija le diría que hacer.

Y formando un triangulo perfecto con los otros dos puntos, estaba ella, había ido de vacaciones por primera vez en años con su familia, estaba en casa de una de sus primas, sus tíos le habían hecho varios regalos, y ella, había dejado todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo de la magia en su casa.

Hermione se había tomando unas vacaciones de su vida de bruja, por primera vez no estaba adelantándose en las materia, por primera vez leía algo mas que solo libros de hechizos, por primera vez, soñaba como una adolescente normal con su príncipe encantado.

Hermione Granger despertó poco después del amanecer, la chica se asomó por la ventana, la playa se veía hermosa, he invitaba a que se sumergiera, lo haría mas tarde, por el momento, prendió el portátil de su prima, y comenzó a navegar un poco.

Sí, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, la mejor amiga del niño que vivió, había decidido perderse en el mundo al que había pertenecido desde niña, y al que siempre pertenecería por estar en sus venas. Cualquiera que la viera, sabría de inmediato que esa chica no estaba habituada a esa tecnología, se movía torpemente con el Mouse y cuando se desesperaba le daban ganas de lanzar la portátil por la ventana, aun así, sus prima le había enseñado varios trucos desde el principio de las vacaciones y Hermione ya sabia navegar en Internet, he incluso se había afiliado a una pagina de escritores que su prima le había recomendado.

Puso sus datos, su nick: bruja_maestra. Y su password, su prima le había advertido de los riesgos de decir su nombre y de dónde era en la red, así que ella no lo hacia, después de todo, si había alguien en esa casa que sabia de tomar riesgos era ella. En esa pagina se había topado con las historias de una chica, una persona que ella sabia seria una gran escritora de fantasía, todas sus historias eran románticas, de aventura y de mucho, mucho humor negro, Hermione se había obsesionado con esa página y había leído casi todas sus historias, pues aunque cortas, eran adictivas.

En ese momento, estaban con la historia de una princesa que seria rescatada por el príncipe (varios capítulos más adelante) pero que mientras lo esperaba causaba destrozos en el hogar de su captor, y este no se podía deshacer de ella. Cosas así eran las que escribía, y las que Hermione leía he imaginaba que le sucedían a ella, después de todo, como toda adolescente, ella quería escapar de su realidad de vez en cuando, y se había hecho la promesa de que lo haría de vez en cuando en Hogwarts, ya todo estaba dicho, su prima le mandaría las actualizaciones una vez al mes a sus padres, y ellos se las harían llegar a ella por lechuza.

- ¡Dios mío! Son las 8 de la Mañana Hermione ¿¡Qué diablos haces despierta!? –preguntaron desde la cama gemela con colcha rosa que había a su lado.  
- No podía dormir Alice, pero tú sigue –dijo Hermione a su prima, quien ya se había sentado, y le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.  
- ¡He creado un monstruo! –exclamo divertida viendo a su prima- Mejor deja esa cosa, y vamos a darnos un baño al mar, luego desayunamos.  
- No seas así Alice –se quejó la castaña- sabes que no tengo computadora en mi colegio, no sé qué haré cuando vuelva.  
- Pues no regreses –dijo su prima amarrándose su negro cabello en una coleta.

Sí, ya se lo habían planteado a Hermione sus tíos, le habían ofrecido quedarse con ellos y asistir a la misma escuela que Alice, pero ella no podía hacer eso, Alice no era bruja, y ella sí, ella debía de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, y luego… bueno, luego solo el tiempo diría que haría Hermione Granger de su vida.

- Mejor salgamos.

Y Alice cerró el portátil y jalo a su prima fuera de la cama para que se pusiera su traje de baño, y las dos se fueran a nadar un poco.

* * *

_Y aquí esta el **¿Sabías que... ?** que les debía xD._

_El día de hpy estoy algo cruel, así que les hablaré sobre los caballitos de más, no se si ustedes ya sabían que el macho es el que cuida los huevos una vez que estos han sido fecundado, y él los lleva a cuestas hasta el momento en que los pequeños caballitos salen de estos. bueno, pues ahora algo más. Los caballitos de Mar son monógamos, lo que significa que eligen una pareja para toda la vida, y lo toman muy literal, pues cuando uno muere, el otro cae en una especie de depresión y muere al poco tiempo... A que no lo sabían =D_

_Bueno, ya les deje su dato ñoño, así que ahora dejen un Rev xD_

_Saludos y tengan un delicioso domingo O..O_


	3. Cap 3 Leyes infrigidas en el Concilio

_HOLA GENTECILLA VALIENTE!_

_¿Qué creen? ¡He vuelto! si, lo se, me tarde y todo eso, pero ya ando por aqui, y antes me tardaba mas de un mes, lo cual ya es un cambio, jeje. Para que sepan, No, la chica de cabello negro no es Pansy, Pansy es una simple Mortal, y bueno, la historia es bastante más revuelta y complicada que eso xD. Por eso me he tardado tanto en escribirla y me estoy arriesgando a publicarla sin tenerla terminada... Soy valiente xD._

_Bueno, espero que la disfruten mucho, jeje. Este capítulo explica algunas cosas, jeje._

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK (no Todos), Historia... bueno, historias mías xD**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO III **__** "Leyes Infringidas en el Concilio"**_

Elrick se encontraba en su hogar en las profundidades del mundo, observaba por medio de un espejo mágico lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior, la princesa había aparecido, y se había alejado de los dos contrincantes, aunque los conocía a ambos.

Cerro los ojos cansado, pensando en la reunión que se había llevado a cabo hacía apenas una semana.

Una reunión que los había unido a todos frente a la jefa de concilio, todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos esperando que ella entrara, cosa que hizo unos momentos después.

La Jefa del concilio se llamaba Nubia, y era hermana Gemela de Elrick, ella había llegado a ser jefa del concilio porque su hermano se había distanciado de la familia, y había desaparecido demasiado tiempo, así cuando volvió, se topó con que su hermana había tomado su lugar en el concilio, y él tendría que ser solo un miembro más.

- El Dragón Negro y el Caballero han reaparecido –dijo ella seriamente ante el concilio.  
- ¿Intervendremos? –Pregunto Alator dudoso.  
- Reafirmo mi decisión, no lo haremos –dijo ella seriamente observando a todos los presentes- y aquel que rompa con este mandato, será expulsado del concilio.

Todos cruzaron miradas sombrías, cada uno había pensado que intervenir sería lo mejor para evitar que sucediera lo que ya había pasado antes, pero si Nubia decía que no, era no, y todos lo sabían.

Esa misma jornada, Nubia había desaparecido por la noche, y Elrick la había seguido curioso, la había visto mezclarse entre los humanos en un fiesta, y observar a un caballero; Elrick sabía que su hermana podía leer en los corazones de los humanos, así que el también se quedó, fue cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la princesa, y de que alguien faltaba en ese encuentro, lo que indicaba que aún no era aquel en el que la bestia, el caballero y la princesa despertarían de su letargo.

Su hermana se había quedado en el pueblo, y Elrick la había imitado, siempre disfrazado de algo, su favorito: un ave negra, su hermana parecía tan interesada en ese chico, que no había notado la presencia de su hermano, y eso lo agradecía, la vio colarse en el cuarto del chico, y entregarle una sortija. Elrick no se quedó a ver más, su hermana había faltado a la prohibición que ella misma había hecho, y eso lo enfurecía.

Él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, el concilio había decidido que sería un duelo justo y parejo, y que por eso, nadie intervendría, pero él también había visto a la jefa del mismo hacerlo, así que había hecho que al otro chico también le llegara una sortija completamente igual ¿Por qué? Porque su hermana estaba equivocada, y no permitiría que su error acabara con la humanidad.

Soltó un suspiro mientras clavaba su mirada en el espejo, el mismo se había dado cuenta que la bestia despertaría tarde o temprano, y él conocía a su creación, conocía perfectamente al Dragón Negro como para saber que era de temer, y al Dragón Plateado, pues él mismo lo había creado en secreto para que el caballero tuviese un aliado a la altura.

Si, Elrick había heredado de su padre la sagacidad y la fuerza, y no solo podía leer en los corazones humanos, sino que también leía en los de los sabios, sabía que no sería expulsado del concilio, pero le preocupaba su hermana, ella sí que lo seria si alguien descubría lo que había hecho.

Con este pensamiento, se había aparecido con la forma de un ave negra frente a un muchacha que observaba las nubes tirada sobre el césped en un hermoso prado, él le había hablado sin permitirle ver su verdadera forma.

- Que ave tan particular –había dicho Pansy Parkinson al percatarse del animal que la observaba desde lo alto de un árbol- ven acá –le invito a que se acercara.  
- ¿No te molesta humana? ¿No te molesta la presencia de un ser que habita en las profundidades de la tierra? –había preguntado el con voz gruesa y ronca.  
- No -había dicho ella sonriendo con sus azules y penetrantes ojos- es lo mismo que acercarse al padre de Draco –sonrío ante la broma local.

Elrick había descendido del árbol y se había posado sobre el brazo que ella le ofrecía, le parecía extraño que una persona normal recibiera así a un animal que hablaba.

- ¿En verdad habitas en las profundidades de la tierra? –pregunto Pansy a la criatura.  
- Algo así –contesto el ave.  
- ¿Y por qué has venido a la superficie?  
- Busco a una persona, pero no me puedo acercar a él.  
- Si quieres, yo te ayudo –se ofreció la chic, no tenía nada que hacer y acercarse a una persona que un ave negra parlanchina necesitaba, podía ser interesante.  
- ¿Por qué lo harías?  
- Para salir de la rutina –había contestado ella y luego había soltado un bostezo.  
- Entonces te vas a desanimar, es algo para tu amigo Draco.  
- ¿Para Draco? –ella arqueo las cejas, era extraño que una criatura de las profundidades de la tierra le diera algo a Draco.  
- Si, ¿Lo harás?  
- Claro –dijo ella alzando los hombros con indiferencia, una visita a su mejor amigo, le caería de lujo- ¿Qué quieres que le de?  
- Esto.

Y con un movimiento de su ala, una sortija apareció y cayó en la mano abierta de la chica, quien la inspecciono pensativa, luego de asegurarle que se la daría, Elrick volvió a su hogar, a vigilar que se la entregara, y a tratar de adivinar qué problemas traería el que hubiese metido mano en el destino de esas tres personas.

Mientras meditaba en las consecuencia, pensó en Alator, en realidad no conocía mucho a ese viejo sabio, lo que sabía de él, era por las historias de su padre, pues habían sido mejores amigos siempre, y Alator había sido su segundo a bordo en el concilio mientras este viviera. Si había alguien en quien él podía confiar, ese sería Alator… si, si en algún momento las cosas se salían de sus manos recurriría a él, sería la única salvación de su hermana.

Pero Alator tenía otros planes

La última vez, había sufrido por el desenlace de las cosas más que ningún otro, él sabía que Elrick había tenido algo que ver con la aparición del Dragón de Plata, y lo sabía porque conocía demasiado bien al muchacho.

El viejo sabio no estaba dispuesto a que la humanidad sufriera de nuevo solo por un capricho del concilio, ya estaba harto de que los mortales murieran por gusto y placer de ellos, ya no lo soportaría, y por eso lamentaba la muerte de su mejor amigo y antigua cabeza del concilio.

Alator observaba un pequeño dije que llevaba entre sus manos, quería intervenir en la historia para que ningún mortal resultara herido, y la única mortal realmente con ese riesgo, era la princesa; Alator había decidido que los dos Dragones podían matarse entre ellos si eso les hacía felices, pero no quería que la princesa sufriera ningún daño, así que se las había ingeniado para que la princesa estuviera prevenida.

De su última visita a la tierra, él se había hecho de amigos, y aunque de eso ya era mucho tiempo, y todos habían muerto ya hacia demasiadas generaciones, él había brindado a un familia el don de la imaginación, don que seguía vigente hasta ese momento, y más fuerte que en todas las otras generaciones en una chica que escribía historias de príncipes y Dragones.

Alator no habría querido intervenir, y sabía lo que arriesgaba haciéndolo, pero no permitiría que la princesa sufriera por algo de lo que ella no tenía ninguna culpa. Así que al principio de ese año terrestre, se había presentado frente a la chica y le había pedido un enorme favor.

- Necesito que lleguen a manos de alguien tus historias –le había dicho seriamente.  
- Usted dígame de quien y llegarán –había dicho la chica sonriendo campante, su cabello castaño casi negro estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, a excepción de su copete, que lo tenía suelto y sujeto detrás de su oreja izquierda.  
- Es alguien del otro lado de la tierra.

La chica lo miro alzando una ceja, hacer llegar una historia a alguien del otro lado del mundo era la cosa más sencilla, y él lo hacía sonar como algo demasiado complicado.

- Solo deme su mail, y le llegara –había dicho ella frente a su computador.  
- No lo tengo, pero tú debes de asegurarte que le llegue.  
- Eso lo complica un poco –dijo al chica por lo bajo- ¿Tiene cuando menos su nombre?  
- Hermione Granger –había dicho el seriamente, si ella podía conseguir que la chica lo leyera, entonces bendeciría a toda su familia por siempre.  
- Anotado –dijo ella mientras lo anotaba en una agenda de animales- ella es de Inglaterra, y si no tiene mail, una de dos, es porque es una niña de 5 años y aún no sabe usar la computadora o por que la pobre vive aislada del mundo moderno.  
- Si -Alator la miro arqueando las cejas, la chica era buena adivinando.  
- Tengo que serlo –dijo ella sonriendo- si no, no sabría que le gusta leer a las personas, y yo sería un asco de escritora.  
- ¿Desde hace cuándo escribes? –pregunto Alator interesado, después de todo, la chica apenas era un par de meses más grande que Hermione- ¿Y cómo sabes que está en Inglaterra?  
- Escribo desde que tengo memoria –dijo ella- supe que era en Inglaterra… bueno, en realidad no lo supe, solo lo desee, siempre he querido ir allá, y conocer a alguien de aquel lado del charco… bueno, me acerca un poco más a ese sueño.  
- ¿Entonces lo harás?  
- Lo intentaré… ¿Qué historia quiere que le haga llegar?  
- Todas.

¿Todas? Eso sería más complicado que nada, primero debía de hacerse de una cierta fama en Internet para ser recomendada hasta llegar a la tal Hermione… bueno, ya tenía cierta fama, pero aún no había escrito nada en Ingles y ese sería su reto.

- ¿Para cuándo necesita que se entere de ellas? –cada momento estaba menos segura de poder conseguirlo.  
- Ella tocara una computadora en Julio, así que necesito que las lea si se puede el primer día.  
- Delo por hecho.  
- Si lo consigues te juro que estaré en deuda contigo.

Alator se sentía algo culpable por intervenir, pero era lo mejor, además había intervenido antes de la reafirmación de la orden y la prohibición, así que esperaba que eso le salvara de la expulsión si alguna vez se sabía lo que había hecho.

En ese momento vigilaba a su escritora, estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo una historia que él no alcanzaba a leer, pero en la que confiaba plenamente, la chica tenia al lado una taza con té caliente y una botella de agua helada, y se turnaba para tomar de ambas, la luz de su portátil (portátil que él le había hecho llegar) era lo único que iluminaba su casa y muchas otras casas a la redonda.

La chica miraba su computador, se le había ocurrido escribir lo que el anciano que se le había aparecido le había contado, si, ella lo sabía, no era una historia propiamente de ella, y no la publicaría si no tenía la aprobación de él, pero quería tenerla fresca, él la seguía visitando de vez en cuando, la última vez, le había dicho que se le había prohibido intervenir en la historia, a ella casi le daba un infarto, durante 6 meses había estado traduciendo sus historias, publicándolas, participando en todas las páginas de Internet de escritores que se había topado, tanto en inglés como en español, y se había visto recompensada al conocer a una chica Alice Granger, fiel seguidora desde mediados de Marzo de ese año.

La chica se sentía satisfecha, por medio de Alice se había enterado que tenía una prima que le encantaba leer, y que estaría muy interesada en sus historia, pero tuvo que esperar tres meses más para poder verla, ella: bruja_maestra, había sido lectora incondicional, y la había felicitado por escribir cosas tan "maravillosas y adictivas" según sus propias palabras.

Observó su reloj: Las tres de la mañana, era hora de dormir un poco, al día siguiente tendría que hacer varias cosas, y necesitaría energía, mucha energía para lo que le esperaba, se sorprendió de ver que bruja_maestra estaba conectada, incluso se vio tentada a hablarle, pero era ya muy tarde.

Guardó sus documentos y cerró su portátil, al día siguiente continuaría. Alator adivinó sobre qué trataba la historia que la chica estaba escribiendo, esa era la historia que él quería que escribiera, se alejó del portal por donde la observaba para ir a descansar un poco.

* * *

_Bueno, he aqui mi dato curioso que a nadie le interesa, y es sobre lo miedos. Buoeno, antes una pequeña pregunta ¿a qué le temen? ¿Han hecho algo para remediar sus miedos? Yo le tengo pánico a las arañas y no he podido superarlo xD, bueno, me encanta verlas en TV, pero en la vida real salgo corriendo como nena xD. Pero he aquí el ejemplo de alguien que tiene miedos y los supera ¡Y que manera de superarlos!_

**_Thomas Alva Edison, el inventor de la bombilla eléctrica, le temía a la oscuridad_**

_Dejen Revs!_


	4. Cap 4 La Verdaderaa Historia de una Amis

_Si, sí, ya lo sé, soy una irresponsable que es incapaz de publicar con regularidad y a estas alturas ninguna excusa vale, y bueno, mi vida en estos momentos es demasiado miserable y al mismo tiempo genial para hablarles y quejarme amargamente de ella xD. Así que bueno, lo importante es que ya traje el nuevo capítulo, y si dios quiere pronto tendré un poco más de tiempo para publicar y seguir con la historia =D, mientras tanto, espero que no me odien por dejarles esperando tanto tiempo, de verdad desde hace tiempo me digo: "llegando publico" pero llego ya tan tarde y tan cansada que se me va el tiempo en otras cosas. De todos modos, gracias por seguir por aquí (si aun siguen por aquí xD), y bueno, espero que les guste este cap ^^._

_**Disclaimer: Personajes principales de JK, puedo decir con orgullo que el resto de las historias y los personajes son míos (y de brújula xD).**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO IV **__** "La Verdadera historia de una amistad."**_

Draco observaba a su mejor amiga, montaba una hermosa yegua miel que él le había regalado, o más bien su padre le había regalado como obsequio de bodas a los 7 años, hacía tiempo ya de eso.

Esa hermosa Yegua había estado en la Mansión Malfoy durante 10 años, era un animal fuerte pura sangre, como siempre, lo mejor de lo mejor para alguien que se juntaba con un Malfoy.

Los padres de ambos habían decidido la boda desde hacía ya 10 largos años, se los habían dicho desde el principio, se casarían y serian una familia feliz ante la sociedad hasta que uno de los dos muriese, la boda estaba lista para cuando los dos salieran de Hogwarts, luego de eso, tendrían un año, y ella se embarazaría para dar a luz un barón que pudiera continuar con la sangre Malfoy, solo tendrían un hijo para que el poderío de la familia no se viera dividido.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzo el rostro del chico, si él se casaba con Pansy, sabían perfectamente que ninguno le sería fiel al otro, pero sus padres no lo querían ver, así que a partir de los 15 años, los obligaron a dormir en la misma habitación, y luego en la misma cama para irse acostumbrando, el problema era, que al volver a Hogwarts les costaba volver a dormir solos, y esa era una de las cosas que más odiaban de esa situación.

Draco había sido el primer y único novio oficial de Pansy, ella había andado con otros chicos, así como él con otras chicas, siempre a espaldas de sus padres, pero diciéndose toda la verdad entre ellos, sí, eso era lo genial de su relación, cada quien podía estar con quien quisiera, y nadie se metería en sus vidas.

Claro está, Draco había tenido relaciones sexuales con Pansy, eso era obvio, los dos eran adolescentes, y a veces necesitaban del calor y el amor del otro aunque fuera falso, y al día siguiente dijeran que había sido un error, aun así, no había pasado más de tres veces en los dos años en los que habían dormido en la misma cama, un ejemplo de eso, había sido la noche anterior, se habían dormido juntos, pero no había sucedido nada, muy al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado.

Los dos cruzaron una mirada de compañerismo, y Draco la alcanzo montado en su propio caballo.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy Draco? –pregunto al chica sonriendo.  
- No sé, ¿que se te antoja?  
- Si te estoy preguntando, es porque no se me ocurre nada –dijo ella sonriendo abiertamente- así que escucho propuestas.  
- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos junto al lago y me dices por que la sortija?  
- No me agrada la idea –dijo ella sonriendo- te dije que era un secreto, y que solo quería que tu la tuvieras, es una especie de amuleto.  
- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?  
- Soy una tumba Draco, deberías ya de saberlo.

El chico la observo entrecerrando los ojos, esa era una niña verdaderamente especial, sabia cuando mentía, pero no podía obligarla a que le dijera la verdad; ya pensaría como averiguarlo.

- ¡A que no me alcanzas! –grito ella mientras comenzaba a trotar a gran velocidad en su yegua  
- ¡No me subestimes Pansy Parkinson! –grito el apeando a su caballo- ¡Thora y yo te alcanzaremos!

Los dos amigos se persiguieron jugando en los caballos toda la tarde, aprovecharían ese momento juntos, pues ella iría lejos, se iría de vacaciones hasta que tuvieran que volver al curso, y Draco se quedaría solo en la mansión, seguramente encerrado atesorando todos sus recuerdos.

Harry observaba a la familia Weasley a su alrededor; todos estaban desparramados en la sala, Ginny jugaba ajedrez mágico con Ron, los gemelos que habían ido de visita los observaban, apoyando a Ginny por el simple hecho de desquiciar a su hermano, la señora Weasley estaba tejiendo algo rosa sentada en el sillón observando a sus hijos, y él, bueno, él estaba distante escribiendo, o más bien tratando de escribir una carta a esa chica:

"Querida Hermione: Hace tiempo que no te veo, bueno, te vi en la boda, pero de eso ya una semana, me gustaría que consideraras unirte a nosotros en casa de los Weasley en un par de días todos te extrañamos mucho".-No –pensó molesto y arrugo el papel- va a pensar que soy un tonto.

"Hola Hermy, veras, me gustaría que me mandaras el teléfono de casa de tu prima, me encantaría hablar contigo, te extraño…" -No, un poco desesperado.

Volvió a arrugar el papel y lo lanzo a las llamas de la chimenea, el pobre chico ya llevaba más de una hora intentando escribir un par de líneas decentes, pero no lo conseguía, cada que terminaba una, la releía, y le sonaba demasiado tonta, desesperada, o aburrida, el quería mandarle algo que ella pudiera leer y guardar para recordarle, en un último esfuerzo escribió tres líneas.

"Hermione

Te extraño, dime donde estas y en este momento me aparezco contigo.

Recuerdos Harry."

La releyó un par de veces tratando de convencerse que era su mejor intento, pero igual que las demás termino en la chimenea ardiendo junto con el resto, Harry clavo la vista en lo que quedaba de todos sus intentos patéticos de hablar con su mejor amiga.

El chico tenía ganas de subir al cuarto de Ron y aventarse de la ventana, ya lo había pensado, he incluso había calculado si se mataría, o solo se lastimaría, pero no cabía por la ventana, así que no le quedaba de otra más que tragarse las ganas.

- ¿Estás bien? –Ginny se sentó a su lado luego de haber sido apaleada por su hermano- has estado muy raro últimamente.  
- Estoy bien –dijo Harry secamente sin despegar la vista de las llamas.  
- Hermione no te creería eso…

Hermione… ella era la causante de que él estuviera así, ni por haber acabado con Voldemort la castaña se había fijado en el… Hermione… su nombre era una especie de tortura, el chico veía su rostro en todos lados, Harry comenzaba a asustarse de eso.

- Pues Hermione no esté aquí para decírmelo -dijo el secamente.  
- ¡Así que es eso! –exclamó triunfal la pelirroja- todos la extrañamos, no exageres tanto Harry, la veras en tres semanas.  
- ¡Es que es mucho!  
- Mírame Harry Potter –y la pelirroja lo obligo a que le viera a los ojos, su expresión era muy seria- Hermione necesita divertirse lejos de nosotros, ella es una chica independiente que necesita su espacio y SU tiempo, así que la vas a dejar en paz, no vas a escribirle, diciéndole que esperas este bien, y se esté divirtiendo, no le vas a escribir pidiéndole que te conteste para que estés seguro de que está bien, no le vas a decir que la extrañas, no le vas a decir que te de su feletono…  
- ...teléfono...  
- ¡Lo que sea! –dijo ella molesta- Vas a dejar que se divierta, para que en tres semanas que la veamos, la extrañemos, y ella nos extrañe, hay que darnos tiempo para extrañarnos.  
- ¡No me podré aguantar! –se quejó el pelinegro.  
- Pues lo intentarás, porque si me entero que le mandaste un simple hola, me encargaré de que no se te vuelva a acercar.

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada y regreso con sus hermanos, mientras Harry miraba a la chica, una niña de armas tomar, sería mejor hacerle caso, el esperaría pacientemente para verla, pero cuando lo hiciera, no respondería.

Hermione abrió el portátil animada, Brújula había actualizado la última historia, y la chica quería leer lo antes posible, quería saber cómo el caballero llegaba por la damisela en peligro.

Y ahí estaba ella, Brújula aparecía como conectada y con un mensaje de: escribiendo.

- ¡Alice, va a publicar! –su prima llego casi corriendo y se sentó junto a ella.  
- Por fin, se había tardado mucho –dijo la chica sonriendo al leer el nombre de la protagonista.

Brújula era una excelente aduladora, al notar que Alice había comenzado a alejarse, se había inventado una historia con una protagonista parecida a ella de un modo siniestro, y con el príncipe de nombre igual al chico que le gustaba. Alice se divertía de lo lindo leyendo lo que ella nunca haría en la vida real, como robarle un beso al príncipe, o cosas así.

La escritora estaba puliendo los últimos detalles del tan esperado reencuentro entre el príncipe y al princesa, había tenido que investigar mucho, e incluso tuvo que hackear la computadora de Alice para saber el nombre del chico que le gustaba, Alice se había comenzado a alejar de ella hacia un par de meses, y eso sí que no lo permitiría, no hasta que su prima leyera sus historias y ella cumpliera con la promesa hecha a Alator.

La chica se alejó del computador para apreciar su obra, todo un documento con los gustos y actividades en Internet de Alice, varias fotografías que la chica había subido a internet en las que salía su prima Hermione, y todos los nicks y passwords de las páginas que frecuentaba, así como de las que se había metido por error.

Un mensaje le llamo la atención:

*bruja_maestra: por qué te tardas tanto en publicar? Sigues ahí vdd?

Hermione estaba conectada, seguramente Alice estaría a su lado esperando la actualización de su historia

*Brújula: Estoy a pnt, solo arreglo 1's detalles  
*Bruja_maestra: me alegro, Alice y yo nos morimos de curiosidad de saber cómo continua  
*Brújula: siendo tu tan desesperada merecerías una historia, ya puedo verlo, una princesa acostumbrada a que se hiciera todo lo que ella decía y cuando ella lo decía se topa con la orna de su zapato, un príncipe nada dejado, y bastante orgulloso, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises ¿Q te parece?

- Parece que te conociera de toda la vida –se burló Alice luego de haber leído el mensaje de Brújula- dile que la escriba, que te sorprenda.  
- No lo haré, capaz y escribe algo aterrador sobre mí y ese tal príncipe…  
- De rubia cabellera y ojos grises –dijo con sorna Alice y empujo a su prima para escribir un mensaje

*bruja_maestra: Soy Alice, mi prima no quiere que la escribas pero yo te reto a que lo hagas y me sorprendas

Brújula alzo una ceja divertida, a todas las chicas le gustaba ser las protagonistas de hermosas historias de amor, ella lo había sido una vez poniéndose en manos de una escritora psicópata, sonrió y contesto.

*Brújula: Lo haré, ya verás Alice, pero no respondo de lo que la prima lok de la protagonista haga.  
*bruja_maestra: de nuevo soy Alice. No te atrevas a meterme a mí, Mi prima es la que quiere la historia no yo.  
*bruja_maestra: Ah no, si me vas a meter a mí, métela a ella y hazle la vida imposible.

Hermione había recuperado el portátil y casi se había desmayado con lo que su prima había escrito de ella

- No te quiero robar el protagonismo Hermy –dijo Alice luego de echar un vistazo- es más te reto a algo.  
- ¿A qué? –preguntó Hermione, su prima tenía esa mirada típica de los Granger de superioridad que ella conocía a la perfección- Escucho.  
- A que no puedes actuar a la altura del personaje que Brújula te cree.

La castaña lo pensó unos momentos… actuar como la princesa mandona que Brújula tenía planeado para su personaje… ella se había dicho que quería ser otra, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

- ¿Qué vas a perder prima? –pregunto Hermione sonriendo con suficiencia.  
- No perderé nada, no lo conseguirás, pero te tentaré con algo que no puedes rechazar: Mi computadora.  
- ¿Tu Portátil? –¡No me tientes Satanás!, Hermione no había escuchado una propuesta tan tentadora desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
- Pero si pierdes, y lo harás… el próximo año te quedas a estudiar conmigo.

No había peligro de que Hermione perdiera nada, ya terminaría sus estudios para ese entonces… aceptó segura de sí misma.

*Brújula: ¿Qué dicen?  
*bruja_mestra: acepto, pero no me hagas muy distinta a lo que soy.  
*Brújula: dime cómo eres y me encargare de hacer lo opuesto a propósito, o si quieres que sea más divertido, no me digas más que el nombre de tu personaje, su edad, y si quieres el nombre del príncipe

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos.

- Yo le pongo eso –dijo Alice y escribió:

Nombre: Hermione Granger.  
Edad: 17 años.  
Lugar: Alguna Escuela antigua.

- Quiero el nombre de algún chico de tu escuela –dijo autoritariamente- piénsalo bien, podría ser ese chico que siempre te molesta…  
- Eso sí que no, mejor pon a Harry  
- Me niego, le quitarás lo divertido, que ella se invente a alguien

Nombre del Príncipe: Sorpréndenos

Y lo envió, Brújula lo recibió, le encantaba cuando las chicas se ponían en sus manos

*Brújula: si es lo que quieren, perfecto chicas, se morirán con la historia  
*bruja_maestra: solo espero te equivoques.

La escritora subió lo que tenía en la página y cerró su portátil sonriendo malignamente, terminaría la historia de Alice, y comenzaría con la de Hermione, se divertiría de lo lindo haciendo que la princesita hiciera todo lo opuesto a lo que la verdadera chica haría, pasaría un buen rato, además, Alice estaría encantada de decirle como era su prima para que ella inventara un par de cosas…

* * *

_Y como sé que los extrañaban... xD_

_**Sabían ustedes que...** las semillas de la manzana contienen cianuro?... así que eso explica porque la fruta de blancannieves _  
_es una manzana xD... bueno, no, necesitas entre 40 y 50 semillas para matar a alguien, pero supongo que ahí estába la idea xD._

**_Dejen Revs =D... yo se que desean hacerlo _ÔuÔ**


End file.
